Forget Me Not?
by PeaceLoveAdommy
Summary: What happens when Tommy Joe Ratliff gets into an accident and all he has come to remember is the person he claims he hated the most..; will feelings change... or will everything turn around for the worst? -Adommy rated M for later chapters
1. Leave Me Be

_Chapter 1: Leave Me Be_

**Adam's POV**

"ADAM WILL YOU JUST GET OFF MY BACK." Tommy screamed manuvering himself through the crowded city streets... it was New York City and he didn't know his way around... we may have been and well still are at each others throats since the AMA's but I couldn't leave it in my heart to let him wander the city streets on his own...don't ask me why; don't you even dare... because I am competly unaware myself..

But all I DO know is that since the AMA's Tommy has been keeping something from me, and it seems that I am the last person he wants to be seen with... I mean I seriously don't know why... look at me... any other guy would of killed to be in his shoes.. well..erm.. creepers.. that night..

"ADAM SERIOUSLY." he yelled agian.  
"You are being beyong arrogent can't you see that I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!...Just leave me ALONE."

A smirk spread onto my face and he rolled his eyes picking up his pace.

"Oh Tommy dear..did you forget? We are in New York City.. look around you there are people around.. and stores on every corner.. don't flatter yourself.. I'm not here for you... You, you only wish I was..."

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks; turning back to look at me.. his face with mixed with fear, and confusion...

What on earth does he have to be a scared of?

Why did that comment effect him so much?

He has really been acting strange latley..

"Adam..." his voice quivered taking a step back into the street...  
"I'm not like you.. I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU! I"

"TOMMY!" I screamed taking a leap forward as the car screeched to a nasty hault..  
but it was to late...  
The car... ... crashed into Tommy's small little frame casting him down the street.

I..I tried to warn him... but it was to late..  
I couldn't see through my tear soaked eyes..  
I didn't even move or say a word.. I couldn't..

The driver of the car was talking frantically into his cellphone, and for the first time in minutes I rushed to Tommy's side..but his beautiful chocolate brown eyes were closed...  
his frame and head were soaked and stained with blood and his chest was moving hesintaly up and down..

He's still alive... He's still alive.. that's all I could think even as the ambulance came and took him..

HE'S ALIVE!


	2. Forget Me Not?

Forget Me Not

**Chapter 2: Forget Me Not?**

_Adam's POV_

The waiting room was cold, and my ass was starting to cramp in ways that I'm not used to..so I'm not in a very good mood. Hospitals are not one of my favorite places in the world.. paitent or not...Cause either way you are getting screwed.

I sighed shifting me weight on the hard plastic blue chair looking at the clock.  
It has been four hours and a complete lack of dcotrs...  
It has been four hours and I still have yet to buy a mocha frape latte.  
It has been four hours and I spent three of them hours signing autographs..  
It has been frour FUCKING hours and I'm worried about Tommy hidden in one of the other roms...broken.. hurt...and god knows what else...

Tommy's own family members walked in and out of that room..and have they said one word to me? No. They just came and went as they pleased... I sighed covering my face with my hands... I don't know how much more waiting I can take... BUT.. I really hope Tommy is okay, considering it was all my fault... I should of let him be when he yelled at me the first time..  
I felt so bad..  
He probaly hates me more now, then he ever will, and ever had.

My eyes wandered over to the small dozen of flowers.  
I wonder if that was a really good idea now, I would hate for him to jump to sort of conclusion.

Everything is turning to complete shit...and it's all because of me...I am not one to sound like an emo... but seriously, why am I here?  
I can sing.  
I can dance.  
But I fail at fucking life...So what's the point.

I sighed heavily agian staring at teh clock...alarmed when a man in a white coat approached me with a brown clipboard in hand; staring down at it reading through his papers.

"So...are you hear to see Mr. Ratliff?" The husky voice asked looking down at me.  
I nodded weakily meeting his gaze  
"H...how bad is he?"  
The doctor looked back down at his clipboard...

"It seems Mr. Ratliff has suffered from severe trauma to the head. He is having difficulty remembering things including his family; so don't be alarmed if he doesn't remember you."

My eyes widned and I felt guilty as fuck.

"Is this pernament?" I asked softly ignoring the tearing knot in my gut.

"No. Not at all." The doctor smiled at me his eyes gleaming through his glasses...

My heart started to soften and beated back to a normal pace.

"This should be cleared up within the next few weeks. We will need check-ups on him to see his progress. But he is well. A few stiches here and there, bruises.. But nothing major like we thought it would be."

My heart yearned with relife as I went to go grab the flowers...

"Can I please see him now?"

_***In Tommy's Room***_

I gripped the flowers franticly before turning the door and entering Tommy's room...  
This room was colder then the other one; and reaked of old people;

My eyes skimmed the room until they seen Tommy's pale black and blue frame in one of the tiny hospital beds, he was asleep and looked oh so peaceful.

I made my way closer setting the flowers on the end table on his bed side and took a seat next to him.

My eyes once agian raked down his body... the doctor was right, not that much harm done; but the guilt within me was eating me alive...I can't belive I'm the one who caused this.

My hands instinctly took Tommy's in my own.. he stirred a little but I didn't care... my fingers taced small little cricles on the back of his skin...and his hand began to flinch...

There was a soft knock on the door and the husky voiced doctor enterted still looking at that stupid clipboard. He made his way by Tommy's opposite side and started fiddiling with that little machines..then his eyes drifted back to me.

Just at that moment Tommy started to shift more until his eyes began to open.

"Oh good, Mr. Ratliff. I'm glad your up! We have another visitor for you."

Tommy eyed the doctor cautisouly...then eyed me..

I was afraid and really waiting for his reaction.

But to my suprise... there was no ...his face softned as he looked up at me.

"Tommy, it's me.. A.."

"Adam...I know." He said smiling at me tightening the grip on my hand.

The doctor gaped behind me, and I looked at Tommy in disbelif.

"Tommy." The doctor said approaching closer to the bed.

"You didn't remember your parents.. or family. What makes this man so speical?"

Tommy laughed looking at the doctor and back at me.

"I've only spent four months of my life with the man."

The doctors eyes stared at my cautiously.

"So...you and him are romanticly involved.?"

I laughed shaking my head.

"No. He is my bassit. We've been on tour." I exlpained.

The doctor glanced back at me and nodded.

"Since you are the only one Mr. Ratliff seems to remember. I have no choice but to order him to stay with you until his memory is fully restored, that won't be a problem; would it?"

"But, Doctor. He.."

"I don't mind at all." Tommy spoke up.

and for the second time today, I stared at hime in disbelife

.


End file.
